


Nothing I've Ever Known

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is seriously old, I think it was written about six years ago. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.<br/>But please do enjoy :D</p><p>Slightly young Pippin, be warned.</p><p>Song is from 'Spirit' by Hans Zimmer and Bryan Adams.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing I've Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously old, I think it was written about six years ago. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
> But please do enjoy :D
> 
> Slightly young Pippin, be warned.
> 
> Song is from 'Spirit' by Hans Zimmer and Bryan Adams.

“Frodo?” His voice was quiet, like a whisper.  
“Mmmh...” Frodo drowsy responded.  
“Wake up Frodo!” Pippin said, this time a bit louder. Frodo yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Pip...” he yawned, “what... what are you doing? What time is it anyway?” Frodo asked while he raised himself.

“I don’t know, probably somewhere in the middle of the night, I quess... But that’s not for what I came for.” Pippin said, he climbed into Frodo’s bed and sat down next to him.  
“Well you better tell me quick, so I can go back to sleep!” Frodo said a bit sulky.

Bilbo had just left a day before, he said he had some buisness with the dwarves. He also said he would be gone for at least a week. So Frodo had invited Pippin to Bag End for a few days to keep him company. By which he didn’t mean ‘in the middle of the night,’ though.

“Look Frodo!” Pippin’s voice sounded slightly scared.  
“And how am I supposed to see anything Pip? It’s quite dark in here isn’t it?” Frodo snapped at him. “I’ll light a candle...” But just about when Frodo tried to get out of his bed, Pippin caught his wrist. “Never mind that candle, feel it then!”

Pippin lifted his nightshirt up and tender guided Frodo’s hand to a famillier problem for young hobbit lads. “What... oh Pippin!” Frodo groaned while burying his head in his pillow. He withdrew his hand quickly. “What’s wrong with me Fro?” Pippin asked him concerned. “I’ve never woken up like this before!”  
“Let me lit a candle first. If I may...” Frodo said.

He stood up and found some matches on the nightstand.  
“There we go,” Frodo said while he lit a candle, which stood in the candleholder on his nightstand. “Now I can talk to you properly.” He smiled, “and to answer your question Pip, no there’s nothing wrong with you. What you’ve got there is absolutly natural.” Frodo smiled at his younger cousin. Pippin saw that Frodo’s eyes still were full with sleep.

“Really...” Pippin said unsure, he was a bit flushed and his chestnut colored curls glowed reddish in the candle light. “How do you know?”  
Frodo rolled his eyes. “That’s none of your buisness Master Took, especially not for a young hobbit lad like you!” Frodo laughed. “Well, you know how lads and lasses make babies, don’t you?” Frodo asked seriously.  
This time it was Pippin’s turn to roll his eyes. “Ofcourse I know... I’m not stupid!”  
“I never said you’re stupid Pip, ofcourse you aren’t. You’re my cousin, you aren’t stupid. Anyway, when the lass and the lad like eachother, your...” Frodo pointed his eyes down to Pippin’s lap. “...will get in that state.”

“That’s odd.” Pippin answered. Frodo grinned, “You say that now, but without that there won’t be any babies, you know.” Frodo said, and his grin changed into a cheeky smile.  
“But Frodo...” Pippin said unsure while he fingered the bed sheets. “There’s honestly no lass in my room!” This comment made Frodo grin. “Don’t worry cousin, I believe you.”

Pippin smiled back. “But then how... do I get in this state, like you said.”  
“Well Pip, let me explain.” Pippin got bored of the bed sheets and wrapped his arms around his knees.

“Look when a lad gets… aroused,” Frodo began and Pippin stared at him with big round curious eyes. “His err… isn’t Merry for this kind of questions?” He sighed.  
“Yes, but I’m not asking Merry. I’m asking you, Frodo.”  
“I knew you’re going to say that…” Frodo stopped because Pippin wasn’t finished.

“Merry is a bit upset lately. Ignoring me and spending all his time with Fatty, and the other hobbits ‘of his age’ and… ah well, please continue Frodo.” Pippin said, and Frodo noticed his mischievous eyes.  
“Sorry to hear that Pip, I will continue.” Frodo said “His, well err…”

“Just say shaft,” Pippin suggested. “So I know what you mean.” He said smiling.  
All this talk began to have serious effect on Frodo. “Thanks, anyway, the lad his ‘shaft’ gets hard and needs a sort of… well like attention, you understand?”

Pippin nodded, though he didn’t really know what his elder cousin meant.  
“Attention?” He asked. “How can you give this thing attention? It’s not a cat Fro!”  
Frodo grinned, “Well by stroking it, like you’d pet a cat, you’ll please yourself and the hardness goes away.”

Pippin frowned. “So you’re saying I have to rub my shaft so the hardness goes away?” “Indeed, place your hand around your shaft and make a fist. Then rub it up and down your length.” Frodo answered.  
“And it will make me feel good? I still think it’s odd.” Pippin said.

“Why don’t you go and try it for yourself.” Frodo suggested. “Then you can decided whether you find it odd or not.”  
Pippin thought for a while, but then finally said; “All right, I’ll.” He hugged Frodo tight and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thanks cousin.” He said and climbed of the bed.

“You’re welcome, now go you little arse!” Frodo said and Pippin grinned. Frodo’s eyes followed him as Pippin walked towards his bedroom door.  
“Oh Pippin, before you go, there’s one last thing. Don’t make too much noise; wouldn’t want to disturb the neighbours, now would you?” Frodo said seriously.  
“But Frodo…”  
Frodo rubbed his eyes. “Hmmm.”  
“You don’t have any neighbors…” Pippin said unsure.  
Frodo grinned and said. “I know,” and Pippin poked his tongue out.  
“Now go!”

Pippin bounced around the corner and a few seconds later Frodo heard a door closing. He sighed, glad he was alone. He was painfully hard, but the risk that Pippin came back in or worse, heard him moaning Sam’s name restrained Frodo from touching himself.

Frodo had never thought of Sam in an erotic way, he loved him of course, but it had never been romantic. They were friends, ever since Frodo came to Bag End, which was about eleven years ago. However, this summer had changed so much. Of course Frodo didn’t want to ruin their friendship so he’d never told Sam, that and Frodo hadn’t found the courage.

All summer he’d spied on Sam while working in the garden. His knees gave way when he thought of the image of Sam’s sweaty and sturdy back in the hot summer sun. Sometimes he went grumpy because of it all and he locked himself up in his study or bedroom. Poor Bilbo would worry himself sick about him when he refused to eat. Frodo told himself not to be silly, but he couldn’t help himself. He was deeply in love with Samwise Gamgee.  
The lasses didn’t impress Frodo, he had kissed lots of lasses. He even bedded a lass or two, when he lived at Brandy Hall. He had also kissed lads, but those where in drunken moments. And he had never been in love with one, not till now.

The future also didn’t look bright. He’d be of age in a month, Sam was still very young and with Bilbo still around, Frodo didn’t give ‘their’ future much hope. Besides, a Gamgee and a Baggins wouldn’t work out in the first place. People’d talk and he was sure he’d never be able to face Bilbo nor the Gaffer again.  
He climbed out of his bed and walked to his window. The stars were shining brightly in the velvet sky and the first quarter moon was visible. In silence he opened a window. The cool breeze carresed his face and slightly lifted his dark curls. He heard the wind blowing soft through the leaves of the trees. Frodo smiled and wondered if Sam was awake and thought the same.

He heard a gasp somewhere from Pippin’s guestroom. Frodo smiled to himself, he was glad he had invited Pippin. Bag End was too big for just one hobbit. And sometimes, even when Bilbo was around, Frodo felt lonely. Softly he began to sing;

 __

‘Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it’s blowing  
Who knows where it’s going  
I find myself somewhere I never thought I’d be  
Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I explain it when, I don’t know what to say  
But do I do now? No, so much has changed  
Now you’re the one I’m looking for  
You’re the one I need  
I’ve never felt something so strong  
It’s like nothing I’ve ever known.’

The last words were hardly sung, more spoken.  
“It’s like nothing I’ve ever known...” He repeated and he felt a lump in his throat. Now he wasn’t going to cry was he. Frodo rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of this nightshirt. After a few deep breaths he closed the window and yawned. He shuffled back to bed, while scratching his back. Frodo lifted the bed covers and blew out the candle. He lay back down and curled himself into a ball.

About five minutes later Pippin appeared through the open door. Quietly he climbed into Frodo’s bed and crept under the covers.  
“You’re right. It isn’t odd.” He whispered in Frodo’s ear.  
“It’s pretty good isn’t it?” Frodo murmured.  
“Aye...” Pippin whispered. He turned around and closed his eyes, Frodo smiled and soon they both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Pippin was, like always, his cheerful and bouncy self. Though, after lunch he became quite bored because Frodo had locked himself up in his study. So he decided to make a walk outside, to see if there was someone to chatt with. He walked to the back door and opened it. The sun was warm upon his face but luckily, there was a cool breeze.

Meanwhile Sam was working near the kitchen garden; he didn’t notice that Pippin was coming over at him. Pippin knelt and waited for the right moment.  
In silence he counted, ‘one, two…three… now’  
“Gotcha!” Pippin cried while he jumped onto Sam’s back.

A nasty curse nearly slipped from Sam’s lips, but as soon as he noticed that it was Mr. Pippin, he swallowed half the words and all he cried was: “Hoy, you bloody!….Master Pippin! Beggin’ you pardon, sir.”

Pippin giggled. “Ah, no hard feelings, it’s allright.”  
“Thank you sir, just don’t do it again. It’s not nice to jump on folk their backs.”  
Pippin picked up a small stick and poked some holes in the ground.  
“All right Sam, if you say so... Anyway, I wanted to invite you for dinner tonight with Frodo and me.”  
“But Mr. Pippin, sir. I couldn’t possibly…” But before he could finish his sentence Pippin said; “All right then that’s settled.”

Sam lifted his finger in the air “But…” he said, but before he could say anything more, Pippin already walked away. “See you tonight!” And he disappeared.  
Sam sighed deeply, wiped his forehead with his sleeve and shook his head in disbelieve. He turned around and went back to work.

Meanwhile Pippin was running back to Bag End all the while screaming “Frodo, Frodo, Frodo.” Frodo didn’t answer. Pippin walked through the kitchen and he couldn’t resist grabbing a piece of pie, which was a leftover from lunch. “Mmhh, Blueberry, nice.” He spoke with his mouthful.

He arrived at Frodo’s study, and found out that the door was still locked. “Fro? Frodo are you still in there?” Pippin yelled at the door. He wiped his hand off his trousers. Getting no answer, Pippin started banging on the door.

However Frodo was sleeping sound in his study, or so it seemed…In fact Frodo was dreaming, dreaming of a garden that looked like Bag End’s garden. He walked to the back of the garden and found his gardener, Samwise, lying in the sun. The temptation was so great he had to approach him and take a closer look.  
Sam was lying on his back, arms behind his head and breathing deep in and out with gentle snores. The sunshine played with his golden curls and a soft breeze blew his shirt slightly open, exposing his golden chest hair and pink nipples. Frodo knelt and hesitated, it was now or never.

He moved his face closer to Sam’s; suddenly Sam opened his eyes and yelled: “Fro? Frodo are you still in there?” Frodo startled and noticed that he laid on his desk, just inches away from an open inkpot. He drew a breath, noticing the bulge in his trousers. He sighed and almost jumped out of his seat when Pippin started banging on the door.

A grumpy Frodo walked to the door and opened it, revealing Pippin, who had a spot of blueberry on his cheek. “Frodo, I’m bored…Want to play a game?”  
Frodo had no other choice, Pippin was his guest after all. He wiped the blueberry of Pippin’s cheek and liked it of his fingers. “I see you have been robbing the kitchen?” Pippin grinned and grabbed Frodo’s hand and all Frodo could do was trying to hide his bulge for Pippin’s curious eyes.

And so the afternoon passed away and al together Pippin forgot to tell Frodo that he’d invited Sam for dinner. And when Pippin’s belly started rumbling, Frodo decided that it was time to eat. “So Pip, what do you want for dinner?”  
“Um um, mushrooms, potatoes and I’d like a piece of fried fish!” He said.  
Frodo thought. “Hmm... I don’t think I can offer you fish today Pippin, but there may be some ham left in the cellar.” Pippin’s disappointment vanished and a smile appeared on his face. “Sounds fine to me!” he spoke. “Good.” Frodo answered. “Follow me.”

Frodo guided Pippin to the cellar, were they found all sorts of wines, ales, serums and food. It was too much to name. However, the cellar itself was cold and smelled musty.  
Frodo picked up a half empty potato sack, and ordered Pippin to find a basket. When he returned, with a basket in his hand, Frodo filled it with potatoes.  
“Mushrooms are in the kitchen,” he said to himself. “Ah the ham!” Frodo walked to one of the shelves and Pippin followed. Big pieces of smoked ham lay on it. “That one, that one.” Pippin said as he pointed at the biggest of the hams. “Hah, didn’t think so.” Frodo said. “The two of us have a good appetite, but that’s a bit over the top, don’t you think?” Pippin frowned his eyebrows and Frodo laughed. He picked up, to Pippin’s relief, a medium-sized ham.

“Good,” Frodo said while they walked back to the kitchen. “All we need now are some vegatables.” Pippin pulled a dirty face.  
“I don’t like vegatables.” He murmured. “Now Pippin.” Frodo’s voice warned. “They are from the garden, Sam even cared for them day in day out. It’s worth trying.” Frodo said while he placed the basked down onto the kitchen table. Pippin’s mind recalled the previous afternoon...  
‘Sam... Uh-oh’ he thought. He opened his mouth to say something; followed by a knock onto the door.

Frodo wondered who it was, and headed for the front door. If at least that’s were the sound came from. It was indeed were the sound came from because Sam was standing in the hall.  
“Sam?” Frodo said stunned, while walking towards him, Pippin on his heels. “What are you doing here at this late hour?”

“Beggin’ you pardon sir, but Mr. Pippin here invited me for dinner.” Sam stammered.  
Frodo turned around, facing Pippin, “did you?”  
“I was just about to tell you! Honest I forgot.” Pippin said as innocent as he could and a grin filled his face. “You little bugger! Why didn’t you tell me?” Frodo said angry, though in fact he was just teasing.  
“Should I make my leave, sir?” Sam asked when Frodo was ready to chase Pippin.  
“No!” Frodo almost shouted. “No... I mean, please stay, we’d use some company, don’t we Pip?” Frodo faced Pippin and he nodded.

“Well, if you excuse me, I think I’m going to fetch the other ham.” He said with a smirk on his face. They watched as Pippin disappeared around the corner.  
Frodo shaked his head. “Cousins” he murmered and smiled. Sam smiled back and ducked his head.

Frodo hesitated but then said. “Please come in. Give me your coat, I’ll hang it on the hall stand.”  
“Oh, I can do that myself, sir.” Sam said uneasily, but already offering his coat to Frodo.  
“I know you can.” Frodo said, and two hands were touching. Sam’s cheeks flushed pink. Frodo tried to clear his throat but then heard a cry. “Frodo! I’m hungry!” He withdrew his hand and hanged Sam’s coat on the hallstand next to his and Pippin’s. “Duty calls.” He teased. Sam chuckled and followed Frodo into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, Pippin was already peeling the potatoes. “There, you must be realy hungry, you’re peeling the potatoes.” Frodo said with a frown.  
“Aye, but only my share.” He joked and Frodo threw a small potato towards his head. He missed, “too bad, cousin, better luck next time.” Pippin grinned. “Oh bugger off you.” Frodo teased and they both laughed.

Sam wondered if he could help. “Can I help the two of you with anything, sirs?”  
Frodo shook his head; “Please sit down Sam, would you like to drink anything? Ale, wine, some water perhaps?”  
“I’d like a bit of water, please.” Sam answered, he felt uneasy because Mr. Frodo and Mr. Pippin did all the work.

Finally after an hour dinner was ready. The result was mashed potatoes with baked ham, mushrooms and peas, which Frodo had found somewhere.

While dining Pippin told stories about what he’d done the last couple of months at Brandy Hall and Tuckborough.  
“... and we spent whole day fishing.” Pippin said while chewing on a piece of ham. He took a sip of his ale. “Hmm, do you remember Frodo, when the three of us went fishing? It must be a year and a half ago, anyway Sam, we ended up lying naked in the sun!” Pippin said cheeky.

Frodo blushed and Sam chuckled. “That must have been a sight.” He said.  
“Aye, it was!” Pippin giggled. Frodo poured himself a bit more wine. “All right Pip, we know it by now, you want some more wine Sam?” Sam nodded, “please sir.”  
So Frodo poured some more wine in his glass.

Frodo, who’s glass had been the fourth this evening, became a bit tipsy. “Please Sam, stop sirring me all the time.” He said.  
“Can I have some more ale Fro?” Pippin begged.  
“No, no, no.” Frodo said. “Too much ale isn’t good for a younster like you. Even if I’d dilute it with water.” Pippin frowned, “but you’re already doing that…”  
“You have a point there.” Frodo said. “Anyway I’m quite full, Sam’d you help me clear up the table please?”

Sam stood and began to gather the dishes. “Just put them onto the sink, forget the washing up. I’ll do that tomorrow.” Frodo said sleepy, as he gathered knives and forks.  
“It’s no problem at all Mr. Frodo, let me do the washing up.” Sam offered. But Frodo shook his head.

Pippin yawned, which Frodo noticed. “I think it’s bedtime lad. It has been a tough night.” And he winked at Pippin. “Shhh” he hissed back at Frodo. Sam looked up curious but then quickly lowered his head.  
“I don’t want to go to bed Frodo... I’m not tired at all.” He said while he yawned for the second time. “I see.” Frodo waited impatiently for Pippin to get out of his chair. “Pip.” He warned. Finally, Pippin arose, “all right, all right. There’s no need to get angry. Goodnight Frodo” He hugged his cousin firmly. “Sam.” He nodded towards Sam. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight sir.” Sam responded.

“Pretend yourself at home, Sam.” Frodo called as he accopanied Pippin to bed.

When Frodo entered the kitchen, about fifteen minutes later, he saw that the dishes were gone. He opened the door of a cupboard, and yes. Clean plates, he shook his head. And walked towards the parlour and saw Sam sitting on the couch. He dropped himself next to Sam.  
“You’re unbelievable.” He said while he shook his head again with a smile.  
Sam blushed. “Beggin’ you pardon sir, but the dishes weren’t going to wash themselves.”  
Frodo wondered if Sam ever stopped sirring him. “It’s all right. Just don’t do it again when I say no.” Frodo said smiling while he offered Sam some pipeweed.

“Aye sir.” Sam said shyly and Frodo put a finger over Sam’s lips. “Say Frodo, no sir, nor Mr. Frodo. Just Frodo.” He whispered.

“Aye, Frodo.” Sam breathed. Frodo smiled and withdrew his finger so he could lit his pipe. “So how are you Samwise? It has been a long time ago since we had such a conversation.”  
”I’m fine, si--, Frodo.” He said. “Live jogs on as usual.” He took a draft from his pipe.  
Frodo smiled. “Good, and your Gaffer? Is he all right too?” Sam nodded. “Fine also. Gettin’ stiff in the knees though.” He added.

“Hmm.” Frodo sighed, staring at the empty hearth. “Luckily he has a lovely family who cares for him.” He tried to catch Sam’s eyes.  
Sam blushed again. “Thank you...” he murmured.  
“You know you’re welcome.” Frodo spoke.

They sat like that for quite a while. Frodo sighed, he finished his pipe and leaned forward to put it on the table. Sam did the same. Frodo stretched himself on the couch and thought of the daydream he had in the afternoon. ‘It’s really is now or never.’ He thought.  
He tried to clear his head, though he was still a bit under influence.

“Sam.” He began and he caught his hand. “I need... I.”  
Frodo became speechless when Sam leaned to him. “Aye Frodo.” He whispered.  
“I need to tell you something, and don’t think I tell you this because I’m drunk. What I want to tell comes straight out of my heart and... mphf.” Sam’s finger caressed his lips and cheek.  
Frodo closed his eyes and leaned in, their fingers tangled, breath mixed and his other hand caressed Sam’s thight.

Frodo opened his eyes slightly, not wanting to spill this moment. Sam’s eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed. They were close, so close. He leaned in a bit more ready to kiss his Sam. His Sam. Lips were almost touching when Sam opened his eyes to meet Frodo’s, but then he cried. “Mr. Pippin!”

They quickly broke apart when Pippin entered the room. Sam groaned and Frodo sighed loudly. “I thought I brought you to bed?” Frodo asked annoyed.  
Frodo saw Sam’s cheeks turning red of shame while he tried to act as normal as possible.  
“I can’t sleep.” He said as he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his nighthirt.  
“Maybe I should give you more ale next time...” Frodo grumbled. “That’ll put you to sleep.”  
“And,” Pippin continued, ignoring Frodo. “I’m quite bored also. What were the two of you doing anyway?”

Frodo looked at Sam, Sam blushed and ducked his head. Frodo looked back at Pippin. “None of you buisness Pip.” He said.  
Pippin grinned. “You were kissing, weren’t you?” he asked cheeky. “I saw the two of you!”

“Why do you ask when you saw it? And to answer your question, no we weren’t kissing, though...” Frodo added quietly.  
“So you were!”  
“As Mr. Frodo said, no we weren’t, not yet...” Sam covered his mouth with his hand. Whising he had never said that. Pippin grin streched. “So you were planning to!”

Frodo patience ran out and he arose, grabbed Pippin’s hand and dragged him out of the room. “Enough silly talk, to bed with you!” He said and turned around. “Will be back in a minute Sam.” He sighed.  
“Good night Sam!” Pippin said cheerful.

 

They walked towards Pippin’s room.  
“Why were you and Sam kissing?” he asked.  
“Because...’cause we weren’t.” Frodo said hastily.  
Pippin rolled his eyes and Frodo opened the bedroom door. “Come on, Fro, I saw the whole thing!”  
Frodo sat down onto the bed, while covered Pippin with the covers. “I love him all right. Ever since I met him. And according to the looks of it he loves me too.” He said.  
“Can a lad love another lad like that?” Pippin asked curious.  
“Yes.” He snapped at him.  
“Why do you respond so angry?” Pippin asked.  
Frodo sighed. “Because you, Peregrin Took, ruined my first kiss with Sam.”  
”Oh...” was the only thing Pippin said. “Oh. I’m sorry Frodo, didn’t mean no harm with it.”  
Frodo smiled and hugged Pippin close. “Me neither. Sorry, you couldn’t know.” He released him and Pippin smiled. “I’ll go to sleep then, give the two of you some privacy…” He giggled as Frodo stood, smiling. “Thank you Pip.” And he kissed his forehead. “Good night honey.” He turned and walked back to Sam.

“Sam?” He called softly as he walked into the dark of the hole. “Over here.” Sam answered, he stood by the window, Frodo saw he had lit three candles. He walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his sturdy back. “Can I?” he asked. Sam nodded, turned around and hugged Frodo in a warm embrace. He sighed happily. “If I had known before.” He sighed. “The only thing you’d to do was ask.” Sam responded and he nibbled Frodo throat. “I know, but I was afraid. Afraid you’d think an old pervert of me.” They both chuckled. “You’re no pervert, and you’re not old.” Sam told him, looking deep into Frodo’s eyes. “Maybe, but you’re still so young Sam.”  
“I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” He said and Frodo smiled. “True.” He whispered as he sank his hand in Sam’s curls. “I love you.” he whispered.

“Shhh” Sam said. Then for the first time their lips met each other. Frodo moaned softly, teasing Sam’s lower lip with his tongue. Sam opened his mouth a bit and tongues met. Frodo stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch, with Sam on top of him. “Are you...?” Sam tried to ask, but Frodo nodded and caught Sam’s mouth with his own. “Please don’t stop.” He whispered. They kissed for a long time, exploring each other’s mouths with tongue, lips and teeth. They hugged each other close and Frodo whispered. “Samwise my love, this is going to be a night to remember.”

~The End.

*And only the wind knew their names*


End file.
